1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicle operator distraction mitigation. In particular, to a system and method for distraction mitigation wherein a location of a mobile device within one of one or more zones may be determined and the behavior of a mobile device and/or in-vehicle systems with which the mobile device interacts may be modified based on the determined location.
2. Related Art
Recent studies and accident statistics suggest that the use of mobile devices such as, for example, smartphones by automobile drivers while driving may be a significant cause of driver distraction and may contribute to an elevated risk of accidents. In some jurisdictions regulations exist, or are being considered, that ban or restrict the use of mobile devices by drivers while operating a vehicle. The effectiveness of these regulations is dependent on voluntary compliance by drivers and detection of non-compliance by law enforcement agencies.
It may be desirable to provide a mechanism that restricts or disables operation of one or more functions of a mobile device and/or in-vehicle systems by a driver while operating a vehicle.